fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Free Agency
These are the current players available in Free Agency. To sign them, notify the agent of the player. If the owner is listed as 'UFFL Management', contact the Commissioner. This page is being actively updated, so keep checking in for changes! Additionally, if you see the name of a player below but no amount has been specified, those players are awaiting more information. They are "technically" free agents, but you should be going for the fully-listed ones first. Previous Season pages *2014-2015 Off-Season Signings *2015 Regular Season Signs/Releases 2015-2016 Off-Season Signs/Releases 4/22/2016 - Downriver Waves release WR Alex Kangaroo (retired) and K Draco Zingora (per creator request). '- '''New York Titans: sign P Gayle Gustafson to a 3 year, $4.5 million deal ($1.5 mil per year). 5/18/2016 First Round Free Agency: Baltimore Ponies: Rob Hope (DT - Gazelle) 1 yr, $2,570,000; Artie Rucker (FS - Bald Eagle) 1 yr, $2,000,000. California Dons: Darion Padgett (DE - Dog) 3 yrs, $5,360,000 +increasing per year; Miles Redman (C - Kangaroo) 1 yr, $3,820,000; Emmett Smith (K - Island Fox) 1 yr, $1,380,000. Chicago Outlaws: Ty Bassett (FB - Possum) 1 yr, $1,190,000; Ronny Beard (SS - Bear) 1 yr, $2,020,000; Otis Benitez (G - Cow) 1 yr, $2,690,000; Tristan Dorsey (DT - Penguin) 1 yr, $1,540,000; David Locke (CB - Wildebeest) 1 yr, $3,520,000; Ricky Mitchell (WR - Iguana) 2 yrs, $2,800,000 per year; Chloe Moore (CB - Weasel) 1 yr, $2,840,000; Zachery Munson (T - Cat) 1 yr, $1,115,000; Olen Reuyters (WR - Rat) 3 yrs, $3,670,000 per year; James Schroeder (WR - Seagull) 1 yr, $1,085,000; Nestor Scribner (Center) 1 yr, $1,100,000 Edmond Theisen (LB - Cattle) 4 yrs, $3,395,000 per year. Philip White (DE) released. Downriver Waves: Kerry Calloway (QB - Golden Eagle) 1 yr, $1,100,000; Odis Cantrell (P - Flamingo) 4 yrs, $1,400,000 per year; Myron Christopher (LB - Mandrill) 4 yrs, $1,400,000 per year; Ryan Goodrich (G - Cat) 1 yr, $1,000,000; Lyle Layman (CB) 4 yrs, $1,300,000 per year; Edward Mickens (WR) 3 yrs, $1,300,000 per year; Russ Miller (FS - Gharial) 2 yrs, $1,100,000 per year; Daniel Sumner (SS) 4 yrs, $1,300,000 per year. Grand Rapids Dragons: Terence Curran (QB - Kangaroo) $3,990,000; Royce Herndon (WR - Painted Horse) $1,420,000; Nathanael Mullen (WR - Canary) $2,475,000; Zachary Robinson (FS - Ferret) $2,290,000. (((NOTE: Year count for contracts not yet released to public.))'' Las Vegas Bandits: Alex Smith (RB - Skunk) 3 yrs, $1,010,000 per year; Anders Tuttle (P - Tortoise) 4 yrs, $1,445,000 per year; Andre Williams (QB) 2 yrs, $1,025,000 per year; Carl Burleson (DE) 2 yrs, $1,250,000 per year; Dudley Doleman (SS - Seal) 4 yrs, $1,840,000 per year; Jose Alcala (WR - Meerkat) 2 yrs, $1,400,000 per year; Justin Brown (DT - Gecko) 5 yrs, $3,120,000 per year; Len Doeberling (TE - Chipmunk) 1 yr, $1,840,000; Lewis Groetzer (CB - Sea Lion) 4 yrs, $2,280,000 per year; Marlin Hahn (FB - Dog) 3 yrs, $1,020,000 per year; Renato Hanna (WR - Toad) 2 yrs, $1,730,000 per year; Roberto Hays (C - Pig) 3 yrs, $1,970,000 per year; Rodolfo Paulson (SS - Snowy Owl) 3 yrs, $1,520,000 per year; Stuart Sweet (TE - Deer) 1 year, $715,000; Sylvester Stapler (QB - Raccoon) 5 yrs, $6,000,000 per year; Terry Paige (RB - Dog) 5 yrs, $2,500,000 per year; Zackary Brock (T - Rhinoceros) 3 yrs, $1,420,000 per year. Montreal Royal: Micheal Bedard (FS - Swan) 1 yr, $1,020,000; Acey Craft (RB - Shrew) 1 yr, $1,075,000; Cody Fowler (SS - Alligator) 2 yrs, $2,030,000 per year; Robert Goady (QB - Dog) 2 yrs, $2,630,000 per year; Cris Herron (DT - Rat) 1 yr, $1,800,000; Jesus Kidd (LB - Gorilla) 2 yrs, $1,970,000 per year; Russell Land (QB - Fox) 1 yr, $1,725,000; David Lugo (C - Manatee) 1 yr, $2,355,000; Orville McDunough (LB - Basset Hound) 2 yrs, $1,970,000 per year; Lita Stevens (G - Wild Boar) 3 yrs, $1,600,000 per year; Aaron Whitman (RB - Bison) 4 yrs, $2,700,000 per year; Vjera Blazevic (LB - Hare) 2 yrs, $2,120,000 per year. North Florida Renegades: Thomas "Scaro" Cassidy (DT - Cobra) 2 yrs, $2,500,000 per year. New York Titans: Devon Bledsoe (CB - Jackal) 3 yrs, $3,000,000 per year; Irvin Colbert (T - Alligator Lizard) 3 yrs, $2,750,000 per year; Gayle Gustafson (P - Ocelot) 3 yrs, $1,500,000 per year; Justice Matari (WR - Cerval) 3 yrs, $2,500,000 per year; Robert Nyman (LB - Parasaurolophus) 3 yrs, $4,000,000 per year; Charles Snyder (FB - Deer) 3 yrs, $4,000,000 per year; Don Stone (RB - Zebra) 3 yrs, $4,250,000 per year; Anderson Suppo (SS - Hawk) 3 yrs, $3,300,000 per year; Malachi Todder (C - Penguin) 3 yrs, $3,000,000 per year; Desmond Widmore (WR - Leopard) 3 yrs, $2,500,000 per year; Wyatt Curran (RB - Dog) 2 yrs, $1,850,000 per year. WR Sal Ortega released (UFFL ruling.) Texas Ramblers: Jacqueline Knight (WR - Dragon) 3 yrs, $4,500,000 per year. 'Quarterbacks' 'Running Backs' (RB) 'Full Backs' (FB) 'Wide Receivers' 'Tight Ends' 'Offensive Linefurs (T, G, C)' 'Defensive Tackles (DT)' 'Defensive Ends (DE)' 'Linebackers ' 'Cornerbacks ' 'Safeties (FS/SS) ' 'Kickers ' 'Punters '